


House Call

by BubuBORG



Series: Team Medi: Gravity and Time [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, SilverHawks, Star Trek, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bittersweet, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Old Dwarves remembering old friends, Star Trek Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubuBORG/pseuds/BubuBORG
Summary: After Fíli sends Stan back to Oregon, he remembers an old friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fili kept speaking to me. I gave him a little ficlet that fits in my Gravity and Time story arc.

Fíli arrived back at this apartment, and went into his bedroom.  The sheets still smelled of Stan’s cologne, all leather and spice.  The dwarf smiled.  

No regrets.

Still, the encounter brought up old feelings.  Old memories.  And as Fíli got older, he seemed to accumulate more and more of them.  Looking around, the artifacts of his past seemed to haunt him today.  He walked over to a display case and took off the protective glass.  

It was a journal.  

The handwritten words within had character, had purpose, and had meaning beyond the pure text.

“Ori,” Fíli said absently.  “I still miss you.”

 

The day consisted of several exams and one surgical procedure on Mars.  Nothing too taxing for Dr. Fíli.  He was in good spirits, as usual, but the nagging feeling in the back of his brain, took him back to that chronicle.  

To Ori.

When he returned home, there was a message for him to call the Antares Shipyards.  

It was his brother.

By now, the bedding had been replaced, all olfactory signs of Stan removed.  

But Ori was still there, in the display case.  

When Fíli finally called Kíli via subspace, his brother was smiling, though his usual reserved self.   Fill wondered when the exact point that he became the outgoing one, and Kíli became the conservative brother.

“Fíli,” Kíli said on the desktop screen.  “Glad to get a hold of you so quickly.  Been busy?”

“Usual rounds,” Fíli said.  “You?”

“The pathfinder prototype is impossible.  You don't want to hear my woes.”

“The Reids picked up another stray,”  Fíli told his brother.  “A man from the 21st Century.”

“That little smile tells me you gave him your usual TLC,” Kíli said, with equal parts amusement and distaste.  

“You think you know me so well,” Fíli said with a sigh.  

Light-years away, in his office at the Antares shipyards, Kíli shifted in his seat.  Something about his brother was oddly melancholy today.  Not like his usual self after a conquest.  “Perhaps not.  What’s wrong, Fee?”

Fíli looked up at the old affectionate nickname.  “It’s just…Stanley brought up old feelings.  Old songs.  Do you remember the reunion?”

Kíli averted his gaze on the screen.  “I do.”

“I looked through Ori’s journal today, Kee,” Fíli told Kíli.  “I haven’t touched the thing in almost five years.  Do you remember when we learned about Moria?” 

Kíli did.  It was Joshua Maurice who rediscovered Ori’s remains, alongside Balin’s grave in Moria.  Along with the journal that he clutched long after his death.  While Balin remained interred, Ori was brought back to Erebor for a proper burial.  Fíli and Kíli returned home for that occasion.  It was an awkward and sad one at that.

It was when the two of them went through Ori’s personal effects that they found his writings on…well, them.  Their supposed deaths hit him hard, and he wrote of his heartbreak eloquently in his personal writings.  Kíli remained stoic, but Fíli had sobbed and wished that he could go back and let their friend know that they were all right.  To ease his mind for those eighty years they were away.  Balin took the secret of their survival of the Battle of the Five Armies literally to his grave, it seemed.  Kíli raged at that—the foolish old man couldn’t have told their closest friends that they had begun new lives light-years away? Dwalin didn’t take well to that—The old dwarf forever remained loyal to his brother—and nearly pulled Kíli’s beard off with his bare hands.  

And then there was the matter of succession.  Their cousin Thorin Stonehelm—Thorin III King Under the Mountain—was ready to negotiate with Fíli regarding his rule.  That took them both aback.  

“You live, and your claim to the throne of Erebor—should you wish it—is a valid one,” Stonehelm had said.

Fíli had been a Starfleet Doctor for decades.  He’d served on starships and starbases and developed surgical techniques.  He’d written entire textbooks and had served as head of Starfleet Medical, for Mahal’s sake.  

Why would he want to be the Crown Prince again?

“So you have come to abdicate,” Stonehelm had pressed.  “But if you do so, then it must pass to Kill to serve.”

Kíli had returned to the Advanced Starship Design Board.  His team had just finished working on the Danube-class runabouts.  

By all accounts, Thorin Stonehelm was a worthy leader of the Erebor Dwarves.  Why ruin a good thing?

“We are not the young Dwarves that were killed on the battlefield,” Fíli told Thorin.  

“We have been changed,” Kíli added.

“And once one is changed, he cannot go back to how he was,” Fíli finished.  They had said it often, and it was still true.  “If it please the King Under the Mountain, you may think of us as the errant Crown Princes of Erebor.  But you are King.  As will be your son, and his after.”

It was settled. Their royal abdication complete, Fíli and Kíli were free to continue their Starfleet lives, and inevitable retirements.  It was never too early to plan for retirement, Kíli had said, as he often did.  

“The music was playing in my waiting room, of all places,” Fíli told his brother, back in the here and now. 

Kíli chuckled.  “You’re getting sentimental in your old age,” he told Fíli.  

“Maybe,” Fíli said, and sighed.  “I took Stanley to my bed to ease his mind for a while, and I think he did the same for me.”

“We must meet soon,” Kíli resolved.  Sometimes I think it does not do us good to be so apart.”

“Perhaps.”

“I was calling to let you know that I have been conscripted by the Wizard,” Kíli finally said after a long silence.  “I’m rendezvousing with the Diablador herself in Limbo.

“Hmm,” Fíli hummed.  “Give Buffi my regards.  I didn’t get a chance to touch base with anyone but Adam and Joy when they brought Stanley to Lake Armstrong.”

“I will,” Kíli replied.  “Fee?”

“Yes?”

“I miss them too.  Ori.  Balin…Uncle.”

“To quote my new friend, ‘Growing old sucks.’”Fíli said with finality.  

“Let’s invite our cousin Gimli to our pity party when we reunite,” Kíli suggested.  Misery, after all, loved company.

“Of course,” Fíli said.  “I should settle in now.  Give Tory my love.”

“I will.” Kíli said.  Not all reunions were bittersweet.

And with that, the screen was blank, replaced with the Federation Seal.  

 

So Fíli had his evening meal, cleaned up and settled into his bed.  He curled up with a PADD containing Ori’s writing.  His observations, his musings, his silly little thoughts, his fictional stories of legendary figures of the past, what one of the Turtle lads would have called Fan-fiction.  

“Oh, I miss you, Ori-lad,” Fíli said.  “But at least I have you here.”

And so Dr. Fíli drifted into sleep, the PADD in bed with him.  Perhaps not the way he would have liked to have Ori in his bed, but it would be enough.

 


End file.
